


Caught Napping

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Form, F/M, Fluff, Napping, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed finds Thornstriker taking a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Napping

It was unsettling to be caught off guard.  Even more unsettling to be caught off guard by the woman who had passed his test that he might have been observing the last few weeks.

 

Still, he wasn't expecting to find her sleeping in the woods while out gathering herbs and mushrooms.

 

Bloodshed couldn't believe how foolish she was.  Sleeping out here away from the others?  She was asking to be attacked by a wild animal.  Or taken by some wandering murderer who liked young girls.

 

It wouldn't be right to just let her sleep here unprotected.

 

Holding back a growl, Bloodshed debated whether to stay with Thornstriker when he heard other human voices.  They sounded like the people from the village; that would probably be better than staying.

 

With a quick gruff, the jaguar lifted its head and licked the sleeping woman's cheek.  He hesitated for a moment as she giggled in her sleep.  Two more licks were enough to get her stirring, making the god forge a quick escape into the shrubbery where he watched her wake up in stupor.

 

Still annoyed, he didn't hesitate to follow her rushed walk back home.  After all, one could run into something bad on the way back home.

 

END


End file.
